Talk:Inverterbrat
Besides the spelling of its name, and a different flipper model, does Invertabrat belong in the "alternate versions" category? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Upon inspection, almost all of the components (wheels, flipper, paintjob, bludgeoner) appear to be changed. I thought that was enough to consitiute an "alternate version", but you seem to have a better grasp of the concept, so I'll leave the decision to you. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, Roobarb, Pussycat, Razer, Spawn Again and Hypno-Disc have all made significant changes in their careers, but I don't think enough to make it part of this category. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 21:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Move to Inverterbrat I believe we should rename this article to '''Inverterbrat. The name change wasn't a case of making a new name for a successor, it was a case of the team improving their choice of spelling for a similar machine. We don't use Thermador, we use Thermidor 2, so we should go with Inverterbrat here, surely? :I don't see any particular reason why it should be changed. They entered one series under each name, so I don't think it really matters which name we use for the article. Christophee (talk) 21:45, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::If they were equal in usage, then by my logic, we should go by the more recent name. Surely if the team decided to change the spelling, it's because they prefer Inverterbrat, so I think we should go by that. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:31, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, as I say, I don't feel strongly either way. If you can get other people's support, then I have no objection to the name being changed. Christophee (talk) 12:25, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Three years later, I'll return to this and simply say; if there's no opposition within the next few days, Invertabrat will be moved to Inverterbrat. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:37, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Opposition here - I don't see why it should be changed, as the original bot was called Invertabrat, not inverterbrat-that was the second name. RavenclawDBS '(MCKA DevilboyScooby) 14:55, March 27, 2016 (UTC) : It's the same principle for, e.g., Beserk 2 and Henry 2. They technically were name changes (though yes, they were different robots), but aren't separate pages. So if two versions of a robot don't get separate pages, I don't see why a second incarnation robot's name should take priority over first. 'RavenclawDBS '(MCKA DevilboyScooby) 14:57, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Going back to the original point made- personally I believe there should be a separate page for Therm''a''dor. 'RavenclawDBS '(MCKA DevilboyScooby) 15:01, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :::I feel a robot's second name should take priority over a first, because there must be a reason behind a change. Thermador changed to Thermidor because a producer alerted them of their spelling error. Storm II changed to Storm2 for social media purposes. With Inverterbrat being written on the robot, while Invertabrat was not, i feel there's a correct one. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:05, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::And don't forget Pullverizer becoming PulverizeR. CrashBash (talk) 16:40, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Let's bring this up again Third time's the charm - and if somehow this doesn't pass, then you can count on me trying again in another two years. Observe this image and please try to present any sort of reason as to why this article should not be called Inverterbrat. The name was not present on the body of the robot in Series 3, where "Invertabrat" was used on stat boards, so we don't even have proof that the Series 3 spelling wasn't just an error. Even if it was not an error, the team would not change the spelling in the next series without a reason. Series 4's Inverterbrat fought just as many fights as Series 3's Invertabrat so the notability argument is invalid, Series 4 shows a clearer intent of its spelling, other wiki precedents such as PulverizeR and Medusa Oblongotta show that we DO use the newest name in other cases, and Inverterbrat is much closer to the actual word "invertebrate". Let's finally end this. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 05:07, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :Don't even know why it's an argument at this point...if that's what the team says, it should take priority. CrashBash (talk) 05:36, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Absolutely. It's turned into a meme at this point, to be honest. Nweston8 (talk) 05:48, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :::I kinda want to vote no just because I want Toast to have a dream to chase. It gets him up in the morning. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:17, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::@Toast Given the evidence above and from throughout Series 4, Heat F, I wholeheartedly support this name change. 'Inverterbrat' it is. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:27, November 27, 2017 (UTC)